Any kind of guy
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Every girl who has ever read a magazine with a quiz in it does a quiz of the perfect something for them. Who is Aoi Zaizen's perfect guy? Title inspired by Big Time Rush song. Bluecherryblossomshipping. My OC Iris is in it.


Any kind of guy

* * *

Summary: Every girl who has ever read a magazine with a quiz in it does a quiz of the perfect something for them. Who is Aoi Zaizen's perfect guy? Title inspired by Big Time Rush song. Bluecherryblossomshipping. My OC Iris is in it.

* * *

AN: For those of you who have read my other VRAINS one shot 'seeing is believing' and read the author's note know that I got this idea while writing that one shot. You don't need to read 'seeing is believing' to understand this, they are both seperate one shots but if you wish to read it go on ahead. I honestly don't know how I got this idea, I was just writing and it came to me and I decided to do this. This is a one shot, because even if I wanted to do a two shot I wouldn't know what to do for the second part and I am trying to write more one-shots. Some of what is in here I am using a thing or two from the episode 6 preview of VRAINS which I am so looking forward to, and might write a one-shot for that, but there definitely will be something for it in 'Out of the fire' which is a one-shot series of mine for VRAINS. I have some more to say but it will be in my other note so on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

It is just another boring day at the Zaizen house, Akira is at work, Aoi is in her room lying on her bed, and Iris is just doing something that Aoi is unaware of and believe it best to not know.

This is how most days for Aoi are like. Akira is busy at SOL technologies, most likely coming home close to midnight and leaving before the girls wake up. Iris would either be off doing something on her own or drag her cousin to go do something with her or they would at the least stay home and do something together.

Though most of the time Aoi was left alone in her room to her thoughts

"Hey cous, what up?" Came the cheerful voice of Iris from the doorway, walking over to Aoi's bed and sitting next to her lying down cousin. "I have a fun idea of something we could do."

"Last time you said that your idea was to get a pet mongoose." Aoi answered back flatly, Iris understood it was a no, but pretended not to.

"Don't worry, no animals are involved in this plan. I just thought it would be fun to take a 'perfect guy' quiz."

"I really don't wish to."

"Well too bad. We are either doing this now or later and I choose now. So, question 1: What characteristics does your ideal male have? A; Rebellious, rugged, dangerous. B; Strong, dependable, kind. C; Ambitious, intelligent, risk-taker. D; Attractive, high-maintenance, pretty boy. Or E; Sensitive, romantic, passionate."

Aoi actually thought on it for a moment, most of the choices sounded appealing. A boy like choice A would be the bad boy type, Aoi did think that bad boys were cool like most girls do, but not sure she would want one as a boyfriend. Choice B is definitely the choice most girls would go with, and not to be rude, most strong guys aren't that smart and she would like a guy with at least grades above B's. Choice C is like a daredevil of sorts if you thought about it, and she wasn't sure she could stand all the worry from each stunt he might do. She never was into pretty boy's herself, guys that are full of herself so D is a definite no. E is also another choice that most would choose and Aoi would be lying saying that she wouldn't want a guy like that even a little. But she really couldn't pick one so she came to a conclusion that would irritate her cousin.

"I'll pass on this one." Aoi responded, a groan coming from Iris as she predicted and her shoulders slumped, a pout on her face.

"Fine, let's just move on since you are being difficult." Was all Iris said and went back to saying the questions and choices for the quiz. For the next half hour this is how the girl's evening continued on. Iris would read the questions and choices aloud to Aoi, such as 'What gift would your perfect guy leave in your locker', 'How would your perfect guy kiss you', 'What would your perfect guy do to cheer you up when you are having the worst day ever', questions like that. Aoi would either pass or put in a different choice. Finally, one of them gave in.

"AGH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Iris shouted hoping off the bed and stomping to the door. "What kind of guy is your perfect guy?" The purple eyed girl asked then slammed the door, Aoi knowing it was best to give her space when she was all fired up like that, but it did give her time to think.

"What would my perfect guy be like?" She asked herself, thinking on it, long and hard actually.

She would want a guy, who is compassionate, he doesn't run away from something when things start going down hill, he is willing to fight until the end even if he didn't want to start fighting in the first place. He would also be very calm, and mysterious, always keeping her on her toes and surprising her when she has him figured out. He's strong, able to hold his own, but still have mercy, able to do more to someone but still holds back. Someone like, someone like…

"Het Aoi! Playmaker is in a duel against Go! Come on down here so we can watch together." Iris called from downstairs, Aoi hurried out of her room and joined her cousin on the couch to watch the duel between the hacker and other charisma duelist.

And when all was said and done with the duel, Aoi was in awe by the end. Playmaker was very strong and skillful as he was in his duel with the Knight of Hanoi, but this time around he had a better idea of what he was doing in the speed duel. Aoi-well Blue Angel actually-maybe the one with the trickstar deck, but Playmaker had all kinds of tricks up his sleeve. Towards the end of the duel, everyone could see he had a chance to leave, Iris informed that Playmaker was trapped in the VRAINS and couldn't leave until he won, but someone was helping him. He didn't run from the duel, he stayed until the end and won it, completely surprising many, the Zaizen girl's included.

That's when Aoi realized, that if she could have a guy, she would want a guy like Playmaker.

* * *

AN: I don't know where the ending came from I just made it up spontaneously. Also inspired by Playmaker's duel with Go, I loved the ending of the episode. If you ask me, kids are like drunks-hear me out here-one minute they are doing something and totally focused on that and the next they are doing something else. I wish to ask all of those who read this story, and are a bluecherryblossomshipper like me, please tell me if you find a story about them that is not on archive of our own or because I really like reading stories about them and have checked those two websites like a hawk. Seriously, I have a problem with this couple, I have accepted it, and I need to read more stories of them, or see art or watch video's but I'm more into the stories. I do have more VRAINS stories and one shots on , archive of our own, and wattpad-haven't posted there as much but I will get around to it- under the name phantomwolfblue, I somewhat post but have art of Iris and her VRAINS counterpart-yes I made her one-on deviant art under Rooklover. I have a youtube video for them and I will make another video and even more when more moments come out. And I have an instagram where I post pics and art of them I find with the username Bluecherryblossomshipper. So until next time, tell me of more fics(especially this one I am on summer vacay and bored), check out my other stuff, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
